vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Magi Hold: Turncoat
|f2p=no |weapon= |armor=yes |shield= |focus= |jewelry= |instrument= |statement= |faction= |repeatable= |reqfaction= |presence= |timeline=Magi Hold |concurrent=None |next=Magi Hold: Insanity's Source }} Objective *Interrogate Magi Taysho *Confirm Magi Taysho's Claims Question the turncoat Magi Taysho in the Magi Hold barracks and investigate his claims of possession. Return to Naji Sevenblade when the necessary information has been obtained. Locations *Magi Hold Rewards Choice of one of the following: *Imperial Engineer Gloves *Imperial Pugilist Gloves *Imperial Strategist Gloves *Imperial Surgeon Gloves *Imperial Miner Gloves Starting Dialogue Naji nods to you. "An interesting turn of events, . Thanks to you recent-actions, one of the Magi on Zosun's side, Taysho, has turned to us for help." A look of concern crosses the officer's face. "However, the information he brings is most distressing. He claims Zosun has not just gone mad, but is possessed. If some sort of fiend or creature is controlling Zosun...it would explain a lot. Please talk to this Magi." Additional Dialogue Magi Taysho Taysho glances over his shoulder as if he is being followed, though clearly no one is there. "Don't look at me like that! You'd be paranoid too if you found out that the 'loyal Imperial' you're serving is actually a monster! I picked the wrong side. But so many of us were fooled!" "A monster? What is wrong with Zosun?" He's an ulvari! When a fellow Magi of mine went missing, I investigated and found out he recorded his last moments on a recording crystal. I heard the conversation, and it was no illusion: Zosun is now an ulvari!" Taysho slumps his shoulders. "Unfortunately, I can't prove it. I lost the recording crystal. I think I left it with one of my books. How foolish of me! Office Naji won't believe me unless we have that. Can you find it for me?" Recording Crystal You find a recording crystal stuffed into some books. Unknown Voice: "I know what you really are Zosun. When I bring your corpse to the Emperor, I will be greatly rewarded. Filthy ulvari." Zosun: "My, how adorable. You figured it out. Too bad you will not live long enough to revel in your cleverness." Unknown Voice: "I've dealt with your kind before. This will be easy." Zosun: "Maybe you have, but I doubt you've dealt with one like me." There is sounds of fighting, a scream, then it ends. Concluding Dialogue Naji shakes her head, shocked. "I can't believe it. It's actually true. It all makes sense now, of course. Ulvari have taken control of Zosun. Frankly, I'm sure they didn't have to try hard. He'd probably let them in if asked." Naji clenches a fist. "This changes nothing. We still must defeat Zosun. Or the ulvari. Whatever he is now. We have much more to plan. Now that we know he is an ulvari, I'll ask Jodin for some insight. He knows much about fiend hunter techniques and destroying ulvari." Starting Dialogue Additional Dialogue Concluding Dialogue Detailed Information I found mine in a pile of clickable books in the electricity main room along the wall just to the right of the entrance. Maps Secret book 128.png|Insert your picture(s) here Screenshots Secret book 128.png|Insert your picture(s) here Trivia Known Issues From Vanguard Saga of Heroes, a Wikia wiki.